


Untimely Intrusion

by Sestra_Prior



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sestra_Prior/pseuds/Sestra_Prior





	Untimely Intrusion

Tharkay awoke in a wreck of a bed to a languid feeling of satiety and contentment. His body ached, but in a pleasurable way that only served as a reminder of the night’s activities. He smiled sleepily as memories flooded his mind.

He had always had an inkling that should he ever manage to get Laurence into his bed, the straight-laced, ex-naval captain might well prove to be an exciting and generous lover. Now Tharkay could say with authority that he had been right.

They had only ceased their love-making as the stars dimmed and the eastern horizon had begun to blush a delicate pink--as if embarrassed at being a witness to Tharkay and Laurence’s naked tangling--then they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

Tharkay stretched out an arm to Laurence...and found only an empty space. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering if perhaps the man had gone to answer a call of nature, only to see Laurence slowly doing up the buttons on his waistcoat.

Tharkay began to smile, but then he took in the sombre expression on Laurence’s face, and a cold feeling of dread trickled through him.

“Laurence?”

Laurence turned towards him with a start, and the grave expression turned to one of guilt.

“I...I’m sorry,” Laurence began.

Before he could go on, Tharkay sprang from the bed, and, crossing the room in two strides, clapped a desperate hand over Laurence’s mouth.

“Don’t you dare!” he hissed. “Don’t you dare apologise for last night...or tell me you regret it!”

With a shove he backed Laurence up against a wall, pinning him there with his own naked body, and then replaced his muffling hand with his mouth, kissing Laurence hard and deep before the man had a chance to speak.

For a moment Laurence did not respond, and then his tongue slid along Tharkay’s and his arms came around Tharkay’s body. 

Tharkay began to relax, and began to enjoy the feeling of being pressed naked to Laurence’s clothed body. The need to breathe eventually forced him to break off his kiss and the moment he did so Laurence spoke.

“I wasn’t about to say I regretted anything,” he said mildly. “How could I possible regret what we did last night? It was...it was wonderful.” He smiled; a broad, happy smile.

“But...but you looked so guilty when you turned around...and you said you were sorry,” Tharkay said.

Laurence shook his head and let out a chuckle. “You need to stop worrying, and being so paranoid.”

“If I didn’t care so much, that would be easy to do,” Tharkay said solemnly.

“I was looking guilty because I thought I had woken you up...and also because I felt rotten about creeping off without waking you up to explain that I had to go because I promised Temeraire that we could fly down to see Maximus and Lily.”

Tharkay frowned. “But why didn’t you want to wake me up to tell me?”

“Because,” Laurence said, pulling Tharkay more firmly against his body, “I had a feeling that if I woke you, then I wouldn’t get out of this room!”

“And why would that be?” Tharkay asked, a grin spreading over his face. “It wouldn’t be,” he went on, “because you thought I might want to do this to you, is it?” he finished, sinking to his knees between Laurence’s braced legs and beginning to undo the buttons on Laurence’s flies.

Laurence let out a groan, and Tharkay heard a “thunk” as the man’s head fell back against the wall.

“I really should...” Laurence began feebly. “Temeraire will....” He got no further, for Tharkay had reached his goal, withdrawn Laurence’s stiff cock, and engulfed it with his mouth, sucking hard and teasing the slit with the point of his tongue. His fingers curled around Laurence’s thighs, feeling the clench of muscles beneath them as Laurence fought to control himself. But a controlled Laurence was not what Tharkay wanted. He redoubled his efforts, one hand leaving Laurence’s thigh and going to cup and caress Lawrence’s balls in their delicate sac, one finger pressing against the smooth stretch of skin behind them.

He was rewarded for his efforts when he was dragged to his feet and shoved hard back towards the bed.

“Hands and knees!” Laurence ordered, stripping off his trousers down to his knees as he spoke, his eyes hot on Tharkay’s naked body.

Tharkay did as he was told, positioning himself on the edge of the bed, his arse at a convenient height for Laurence’s attentions. He doubted he would get much preparation, but trusted that he was still stretched from the night before.

However Laurence retained enough conscience to reach for the bottle of oil they had used in the night and coat his cock and his fingers with the greasy substance. Then he quickly thrust first one and then two fingers into Tharkay’s arse, plunging deeply before withdrawing both when he found little resistance to his intrusion. The fingers were swiftly replaced by a hard cock as Laurence thrust into Tharkay’s body. For a moment they both stilled, sighing with pleasure at the feeling of filling and being filled, and then Laurence began to move.

Tharkay was on the point of coming when the room suddenly went dark, and the alarming sight of one single, huge, dragon eye appeared at the window.

“Ah, excuse my intrusion, Tharkay, but I was wondering if you had seen Laurence, only.... Oh, oh my! Laurence! So that is how it is done?” An interested tone had entered Temeraire’s voice. “I did wonder. I suppose I could have asked Iskierka; but then one never likes her to think she knows something one does not, I should never have heard the end of it, and...”

“Temeraire!” Laurence said in a warning tone of voice, still sunk deep in Tharkay’s body.

“Oh, oh, I do beg your pardon, Laurence, Tharkay. I’ll withdraw immediately,” Temeraire said politely, showing no signs of doing so.

Laurence sent the dragon a dark look, and daylight returned to the room again as Temeraire’s head disappeared.

But although they could no longer see Temeraire, they could still hear the rather unnerving sound of a dragon chuckling.


End file.
